


Counting Stars at Midnight

by Castianity_x



Series: ~~Happy Holidays From Sam and Dean~~ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Holidays, New Years, New Years party, Underage Drinking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianity_x/pseuds/Castianity_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam with him to a New Years Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars at Midnight

Dean gently tugged on Sam's sleeve, nodding towards a door once Sam looked up at him. Sam didn't question Dean, just like he hadn't questioned Dean when he dragged him to this party. Sam stood up and slipped his hand into Dean's, letting Dean lead him through the crowd of tipsy teenagers and outside. Sam blinked to adjust to the dark once they got out the back door, guessing that it had to be getting close to midnight by now. Sam hesitated as Dean pulled him behind the house and started walking up a set of stairs that was connected to the house and lead to the ceiling. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, giving his sleeve a soft tug to get Sam moving again. Sam sighed, taking the hint and starting to walk again. His feet seemed to drag as he walked slowly up the stairs. Or more like, stumbled after Dean, grasping his brothers shirt for support. A few people inside had thought it'd be fun to give Sam a few cups of alcohol when Dean wasn't looking, and since then the poor kid hasn't been able to walk to well. Or do anything except mumble nonsense into Dean's chest as they sat on the leather couch that was in front of a television. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, lifting him up and carrying him bridal style the rest of the way. Sam loosely wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, a soft smile on his lips as he mumbled on about everything and nothing. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the drunken eleven year old. Once they got up to the roof, Dean sat down, settling Sam on his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, lacing their fingers together. After a few quiet minutes, Dean heard Sam's mumbled turn into coherent words. Or more like numbers. Sam was counting the stars. He did this a lot, the whole zoning out and counting thing. Sam's therapist insisted that this was very normal behavior for kids under the same circumstances as Sam. Sam had ADHD, and he was bipolar. And while were listing things, he's dangerously naive. Hence why he was now drunk, and counting stars. Dean sighed softly and closed his eyes, listening to Sam count his stars. Dean fell asleep to the sound of Sam's soft voice, the way Sam's voice disappeared to the sound of Dean's heartbeat. Neither of them woke up until the next afternoon, still cuddled together on the roof. They woke up to the sound of eachother saying,

"Happy New Years,"


End file.
